ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 834
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 150 experience-yielding beast-type creatures. Attack: -damage of 50 points or greater. Equipment: Teiwaz: 834 must be equipped. Things that Work ' ---- '''Spells:' Any light-based spell. These include, but are not limited to, Banish, Holy, Luminohelix, Radiant Breath. :* Note: With Luminohelix, the damage that lands has to be the finishing blow. Allowing the mob to die from the DoT of the Helix spell does not constitute as a successful kill. Weaponskills: Any light-based elemental Weaponskill. Confirmed so far is Garland of Bliss, Seraph Blade, Shining Blade, Flash Nova, and Tachi: Koki. :* Trust: Valaineral's Weaponskill Uriel Blade counts as Light-Based damage for killing blow in this trial. :* Note: Starburst does not count towards kills. Blood Pacts: Any light-based elemental blood pact. Meteorite and Searing Light or Holy Mist by Carbuncle work. Best Location Bibiki Bay, Goblin's Rarab E-7 (One in the south-west, one in the north-east) * If you have BLM/WHM, this trial is really cake, as you can easily two-shot these. Nuke a T3 to bring it down to 7~14% and finish it with Banishga II in full MAB gear. Banishga II should do up to 370 dmg. ** Still probably your best bet for this trial if you're soloing it is to BLM/WHM, but just expect to resist... A lot. I have a very well geared BLM, and I'm resisting Banish spells like it's my job with my 138 Divine Magic skill as /WHM. Just make sure to have a second Banish spell on standby ready to roll in the likelihood of a resist, which sadly is more likely than you'll care to see. ~ Azryel - Ragnarok * RDM/WHM can solo this with at least 140 Divine Magic Skill and enough Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack Bonus gear to do 200+ damage Banish II on easy prey mobs. (1/4 resists will do at least 50 then, and 1/8th resists should be uncommon enough.) Use regular melee to bring it down to <10% HP (<15% if Enspell II is active), then Banish II until it dies. Use macros to switch between melee damage and staff kill. * SCH/WHM works really well for this trial if you have it. Wear minimal MAB gear with moderate INT+ gear. Dark Arts>Addendum: Black(Parsimony if you want to save MP between spawns) and toss out a Tier 4-5 depending on your set up(wouldn't want to one-shot the pet). Then switch to Light Arts for a boost in Divine Magic and if it makes you feel safer, keep up Aurorastorm for an additional boost and you should have minimal to no resist. Happy nuking! Best location I've found, better than Bibiki Bay IMO Xarcabard (S) (H-9) Giga's Tiger By the Walk of Echo Conflux. BLM/WHM, there are about 4 pets you can quickly kill with Bliz4 ->Banishga2. If you have a blu friend, then Bliz4 - Radiant Breath. Same works for a BLM and a WHM duo, BLM pulls with Bliz4, WHM finishes it. Jugner Forest (S), War Smilodon Ifrit's Cauldron, Old Opo-opo Uleguerand Range, Uleguerand Tiger/Variable Hare * This is a very nice spot. The monsters are easy to defeat by most 90 jobs. You can also find people doing many other trials on these mobs and can usually team up if theirs do not require specific kill requirements. Cape Teriggan, Beach Bunny Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials